Vendetta Pro Wrestling
Vendetta Pro Wrestling (or Vendetta Pro for short) is a an independent professional wrestling promotion, founded in 2009 and based in Santa Maria, California. 'History' Vendetta Pro Wrestling was originally founded under the name Pro Wrestling Unplugged, licensed as a West Coast extension of the Pro Wrestling Unplugged promotion based in Philadelphia. However, the license was quickly pulled, and shortly thereafter, PWU shut down operations. The now-unnamed West Coast promotion then began using the name Vendetta Pro Wrestling, and focused more on creating their own identity, using a mix of former World Wrestling Entertainment talents with wrestlers from the Independent Circuit on the West Coast. Vendetta Pro's first event was held on July 11, 2009 in Santa Maria, with an 11 match card including an improptu Battle Royal for the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship, which was won by "Sexy” Sean Casey. Vendetta Pro often features “Tri-Force” matches, which are standard three-way elimination matches in which the first fall eliminates one wrestler, reducing the match to a standard one-fall match. Vendetta Pro sanctions a Championship title for these kind of matches, known as the Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship. The first Tri-Force Champion was Chimaera, who won the title on May 23, 2010 in Lompoc, California, defeating “Nightclaw” Brian Cage and “Big Nasty” Jason Watts in a tournament final. Not long after, Chimaera had to relinquish the title due to signing with World Wrestling Entertainment. The current Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion is Shannon Ballard, who won a "Casino Royale" Battle Royal for the title, which was vacated due to an injury suffered by then-titleholder "Gorgeous" Joey kAos on April 17, 2011 in Las Vegas, Nevada. The current Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Champion is "The Asian Sensation" Dana Lee, who won the vacant title by defeating Ray Rosas and "The Fly Daddy" Jardi Frantz for the title on March 12, 2011 in Santa Maria, California in a Tri-Force three-way elimination match. However, on April 10, 2011 in Lompoc, California, Lee announced that he had enlisted in the United States Army, and has wrestled in his last match after a successfully defending the Tri-Force title against Dylan Drake and Jeckles The Jester. Lee will continue to be recognized as Tri-Force titleholder until a new Champion can be crowned. Vendetta Pro often features cast members from the truTV hit television show "Operation Repo", Matt Burch and Froy Tercero, who serve as executive "enforcers", as well as lieutenant Commissioners themselves. Vendetta Pro was one of the few Wrestling companies in California to introduce Entrance Videos for their live show events. Vendetta Pro Wrestling also runs it's own Pro Wrestling Training School, located in Orcutt, California. On their website, the School states that training is for both Men and Women over the age of 18, with occasional guest instructors from WWE and TNA. 'Current Roster' 'Male roster' *A.J. Kirsch *Anthony "Tank" Alverado *Bashing Bulgarian Miroslav *Boombala *"The Rock of Love" Billy Blade *"Rude, Crude & Tattooed" Brawlin' Bo Cooper *"Bad Boy" Brad Tyler *Brandon Bonham *Brandon Cutler *"Nightclaw" Brian Cage *"The Z Man" Brian Zane *Clay Tawzer *"Suburban Commando" D-Unit *"The Asian Sensation" Dana Lee *"Double D" Dave Dutra *Dylan Drake *Greg Hernandez *Disco Machine *Dustin Cutler *El Serrucho *"The Heatseeker" Eric Cross *Famous B *Funny Bone *Gangrel The Vampire Warrior *J.D. Horror *Jay Streets *"The Fly Daddy" Jardi Frantz *"Big Nasty" Jason Watts *Jeckles The Jester *Jesse Jimenez *"Big Country" Jody Kristofferson *"Gorgeous" Joey kAos *Joey Ryan *Johnny Saovi *"The Apostle" Judah Matthew *Kadin Anthony *Kyu *Latin Dragon *Lucha Machine *"The Modern-Day Midas" Mario Banks *"Out of Control" Matt Carlos *"Top Gun" Maverick *"Top Gun" Mayhem *"Nightmare" Nathan Graves *Orlando Jordan *"Sexy" Sean Casey *"Suburban Commando" T-Rent *"The Butcher" Tyler Bateman *Ray Rosas *Ricky Ruffin *"Untouchable" Ruben Iglesias *Shane Ballard *Shannon Ballard *Sunami *Val Venis *Vennis DeMarco 'Female (Vendetta Vixen) roster' *Buggy *Christina Von Eerie *Jezebel *"Krazy" Kiara Dillon *Payton *Raze *Serena *Terra Calaway *ThunderKitty *Tiana 'Tag-Teams' *The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) *The Cutler Brothers (Brandon & Dustin Cutler) *Dos Perfectos (Greg Hernandez 'Y' Jesse Jimenez) *EGO (A.J. Kirsch & Nathan Graves) *Midnight Delight (Billy Blade & Sean Casey) *SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) *The Suburban Commandos (D-Unit & T-Rent) *Sudden Impact (Dave Dutra & Matt Carlos) *The Top Gunz (Maverick & Mayhem) *Violence Unlimited (Funny Bone & Tyler Bateman) 'Referees' *Brad Bacardi *Jay Stone *Sparkey Ballard 'Staff Members' *Christopher "TAK" Clark (Entrance Videos / Cameraman) *Christian Cole (Commissioner / Ring Announcer) *Donald DeNoyer (Ring Announcer) *Froy Tercero (Lt. Commissioner / Executive Enforcer) *Joseph Duncan (Timekeeper / Ring Announcer / Broadcast Commentator) *Jimbo Franck (Cameraman) *Matt Burch (Lt. Commissioner / Executive Enforcer) *Victor Luna (Cameraman) 'Champions' 'See also' *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Championship *Vendetta Pro Wrestling Tri-Force Championship 'External links' *vendettaprowrestling.com - The Official Website of Vendetta Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro on Facebook *Vendetta Pro on MySpace *Vendetta Pro on Twitter *Vendetta Pro's YouTube Channel 'References' Category:American wrestling promotions Category:California based wrestling promotions Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling